<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caring for you is my duty (and my pleasure) by Yakitorii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963710">Caring for you is my duty (and my pleasure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii'>Yakitorii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 余生请多指教 | The Oath of Love (TV), 冰雨火 | Being a Hero (TV), 博君一肖, 宇擒顾纵, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 陈魏 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Caring, Chen Yu (Being a Hero) taking care of Gu Wei (The Oath of Love), Doting Chen Yu, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Fluff without Porn, I think this tag describes the best way this fic, I'm sorry for making Chen Yu such a Gu Wei simp, Living Together, M/M, POV Chen Yu (Being A Hero), Petty Chen Yu, Rated M for language and violence, Some Swearing, bad sleeping patterns, because of work, fatigue, it's just fluff, slight mention of explosions, slight mentions of violence, soft, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While he’s running after her, Chen Yu thinks about how Gu Wei will be busy for the upcoming days and mentally apologize for not having prevented people from getting hurt, adding to his already heavy workload. With this last thought towards the doctor, Chen Yu focuses all his energy on catching up to the fleeing criminal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Yu (Being A Hero)/Gu Wei (The Oath of Love), ChenWei - Relationship, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, YuQinGuZong, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 宇擒顾纵 - Relationship, 陈魏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caring for you is my duty (and my pleasure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_screams/gifts">emma_screams</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday, Emma !!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Put your hands where I can see them and slowly get down on the floor ! Don’t you dare make any suspicious move !”</p><p>“I said put it down !”</p><p>“Look out !”</p><p>BOOM !</p><p>Chaos reigns on the streets. Sirens are blazing from everywhere and passer bys’ cries resonate all around.</p><p>Chen Yu, who has taken refuge behind his car with his partner, has been slightly deafened by the explosion as the explosion site has been near.</p><p>He struggles to stand up and begins to take account of what is happening on the street.</p><p>Even though they have made their best to evacuate the citizens, it has been impossible to predict that the suspect would show up with a bomb planted on his own body and another one that he has beforehand planted somewhere else.</p><p>It’s only when the woman they have been chasing has turned around with a remote that they have understood what she has planned.</p><p>The bomb on herself has just been a decoy to make them hesitate to shoot her. The remote she has had in hand has only been programmed to activate the hidden explosives.</p><p>Now that Chen Yu turns to check on the criminal, he can see - through his swimming vision - her running away from the crime scene with no troubles. It looks like she has confronted them when she has been sure she has cleared the radius of explosion.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Chen Yu violently shakes his head and forces his vision to clear up. He has a suspect to catch. His partner is as shaken as him but he can count on him to take care of things here. He’s already reported to central what has happened. He is now organizing patrols to come and check on the area. Emergency cars are already pulling up to give first aid to the wounded and to take more critical cases to the hospital.</p><p>Chen Yu only has to worry about catching the perpetrator and putting her behind bars.</p><p>While he’s running after her, Chen Yu thinks about how Gu Wei will be busy for the upcoming days and mentally apologize for not having prevented people from getting hurt, adding to his already heavy workload. With this last thought towards the doctor, Chen Yu focuses all his energy on catching up to the fleeing criminal.</p><p>It shouldn’t be so difficult to cut her off but Chen Yu is still disoriented from the blast. His feet are clumsier than they have ever been, his muscles are protesting from this intense workout. The detective has been on her traces for nearly two weeks now and he hasn’t yet taken time to rest up.</p><p>He will not rest until she is caught ! She’s the last piece of the criminal organization that has been terrorizing the whole city. And she is the reason he has been forced to cut down time with Gu Wei. He hasn’t seen the doctor for almost one month now.</p><p>If there’s a reason for his relentless chasing, this here is number one.</p><p>Chen Yu’s fuzzy mind sharpens up after some time running. His goal established, the detective puts forward all his determination to eliminate hurdles keeping him from spending more time with Gu Wei.</p><p>He finally sees an alleyway that may help him get ahead of the crime lady without slowing him down. Taking it, Chen Yu navigates his way through the smelly alleys and sees the main street ahead.</p><p>The end of the alley coming up fast, the detective lightens his footsteps so as to make less noise. He takes a deep breath to calm it down and then holds it in. With his heartbeat pulsing in his eardrums, Chen Yu pays particular attention to the sounds around him.</p><p>She should be getting here at any time now.</p><p>If she doesn’t slow down…. Which he hasn’t taken into consideration when he has seen the shortcut…</p><p>Will she still be running when she sees he has disappeared ?</p><p>Well, she better be running because he has no more patience for this lady ! Not only has she cut down his time with the handsome doctor but she also has exploded an entire street wounding many people and providing additional work for said beautiful doctor.</p><p>Unforgivable.</p><p>Just as Chen Yu has been on the edge of losing his cool and going to look for her head on, the detective hears fast heavy footsteps coming in his direction.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>This bitch is going down.</p><p>The moment the culprit puts a foot forward to overtake Chen Yu’s hiding spot, the latter quickly and firmly stretches out his arm. Chen Yu clotheslines the woman, showing no pity for the whiplash she may be subjected to.</p><p>She should be grateful he hasn’t put much force behind his move or she would have been choked by her own momentum. She’s lucky he has calculated how to maximize the stun and minimize the damages he can make to her throat. His elbow hasn’t ended up against her throat, he has taken care to put his arm low enough on her collarbone so it is digging a hole on her sternum instead of accidentally choking her.</p><p>Anyways, the bitch is down now.</p><p>She fell on her ass.</p><p>Hah ! Now he can cuff her and take her back to the precinct then he will just have to write his report and he will finally be able to go home. For the first time in one month ! He’ll be able to take his time to shower, eat some good and warm food. But more importantly, he’ll be able to see Gu Wei !</p><p>With a bounce in his steps, Chen Yu takes the out-of-breath woman with him. He doesn’t let her time to get back her breath before he is dragging her back with him.</p><p>All the way back to the station, Chan Yu’s lost in his thoughts as he ignores the criminal lady’s threats, bribes and cajoling.</p><p>No matter how she thrashes around, she can’t free herself from his grip. She even tries to sit down on the floor, once, so as to make him have to literally drag her dead weight. And he hasn’t even hesitated, he has continued to walk lugging her behind. She has abrasions that attest to his harsh ignorance. Faced with his bullheadedness, the criminal can only obediently follow behind him. Her sole secret weapon has been used and all other forms of firearms or cold steel have been confiscated earlier on when they have busted in her secret lair.</p><p>Peace at last.</p><p>Chen Yu lets out a quiet exhale in relief. Her shrill voice has been getting on his nerves and aggravating his headache. A little more and he would have knocked her out. He would have been reprimanded but at least he would have some quiet to think about his amazing doctor. She really has escaped from a fate worse than what she has now. If she insists on being difficult, he will have no hesitation to pull and drag her by her hair. He’s so done with this lady and this entire case.</p><p>*</p><p>*     *</p><p>Ultimately, Chen Yu can finally go home after spending nearly one additional week in the precinct. He has delivered the criminal lady, head of the most recent underground group wanting to make his life hard, to be processed. That person has been behind all those opportunities he has missed to fawn over Gu Wei. Inacceptable.</p><p>That criminal boss has struggled to get away when he has been passing her over to one of the officers making an uproar in the middle of the hallway. Following protocols, Chen Yu couldn’t do anything else other than to subdue her. He has put all his weight behind his tackle and has taken her down to the floor. That has calmed her immediately. And if she has been out cold after his defense, well, it hasn’t really been his fault. Chen Yu has only thought of the other persons present in the precinct’s security. They could not afford to let a criminal escape, even less some criminal who has blown an entire street out to make their way out !</p><p>And if he has felt thoroughly satisfied with himself for having given her a taste of all the frustration he has been carrying since she has appeared, he has been the only one knowing.</p><p>Or maybe not.</p><p>The little officer that has been near them has stepped back in fear. Maybe he has known the extent of all the negative feelings he has been nursing for her. And maybe the fellows at the reception have known too. And those in the breakroom have also seen he has been a little more violent than any other day.</p><p>Fine. Maybe Chen Yu hasn’t been subtle enough in his last tackle to conceal his feelings towards that crime boss lady.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>It has been done, the criminal has been put behind bars and he has serenely gone to his desk to type out his report.</p><p>While doing so, Chen Yu has inquired about his partner’s whereabouts. The latter has informed him that everything has been handled and there has been no need for Chen Yu to go join him. All the severely wounded have been driven to the hospital and they have been admitted into the accident and emergency department. Those that have only sustained superficial wounds have been treated on site by the team of paramedics that has come after.</p><p>Moreover, witnesses and bystanders have already given their testimonies while they have been cared for and all along this week. The officers have only been unable to gather testimonies from the more seriously hurt. And until they get out of the critical state, nothing can be done.</p><p>His partner encourages him to get some well-deserved rest at home as it is exactly what he will do once he gets back to the precinct and finishes writing his report.</p><p>Assured that everything is taken care of, Chen Yu agrees with his partner’s suggestion.</p><p>He then edits one last time his report, signs his name and puts it for review by his captain. Chen Yu takes his jacket and leaves the station behind with an unconscious majestic flair that makes everyone around look at him in awe.</p><p>Does he have to make a stop for groceries ? It has been more than a month since he has got the chance to go home. He can’t remember whether there is still anything to eat. Gu Wei easily forgets about groceries when he isn’t there to remind him. This doctor of his has the tendency to give his all to his hospital and the patients there but forgets to take care of his basic needs.</p><p>Chen Yu shakes his head in helplessness. Gu Wei ah, Gu Wei…</p><p>Well, first things first ! Getting home to take a shower should be the first step. Potentially frightening innocent vendors - well, as innocent as they can be and Chen Yu is onto them -  with his potent body odors while he buys food isn’t going to be good for his reputation. Not that he really cares but the chief has been adamant in improving how people view their precinct. He has insisted on the fact that they are civilized public agents and not some unsavouring truants asking for protection fees to do their jobs.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>In any case, he still has to go back home to check the state of the fridge and the pantry. He’ll clean up then and only decide whether to go out again after.</p><p>Chen Yu gets into his car and takes his phone out again. He knows it would be impossible for Gu Wei to have sent any messages to him but he still needs to check.</p><p>Indeed, no new messages.</p><p>Chen Yu takes some time to lament over his hardworking Gu Wei. Maybe he’ll visit him at the hospital ? No. He can’t, it will be extremely busy at this time as they have received many new patients in critical state recently. Chen Yu doesn’t want to distract Gu Wei. He doesn’t want to keep him from saving lives and helping people.</p><p>The best is to go back home, take care of himself, take care of the flat, and wait for the doctor to come back.</p><p>The detective still nurses the hope that once he reaches home, the doctor would be there to greet him. Alas, the only thing greeting him is the lonely keychain dangling from the coat rack in front of him.</p><p>Did Gu Wei even take the time to go home once in a while this whole month Chen Yu has been away ?</p><p>From the presence of dust on the coffee table, Chen Yu deduces that it is not really likely. He gets further proof of the doctor’s prolonged absence from their shared home the further he goes in.</p><p>He should have expected that from Gu Wei. The doctor is a hardworking man who forgets to take care of himself if nobody is there to make sure he gets home each night.</p><p>Chen Yu takes a long awaited shower. He indulges himself by taking his time and makes the most of the better water pressure at home than at the station. He doesn’t have a time limit and it’s not as cramped.</p><p>The detective finishes grooming himself before entering their bedroom. Seeing the unchanged sheets from one month ago, Chen Yu takes it upon him to change them before burying himself in the fresh and clean beddings. With one last thought towards Gu Wei, Chen Yu peacefully falls asleep.</p><p>He sleeps until late in the afternoon the next day. He is beginning to catch up to all the sleep he hasn’t been able to for the period he has been working on the case. He wakes up feeling better than the previous day but he still feels tired.</p><p>Knowing he has to get his sleeping schedule back to shape, Chen Yu gets up to take care of things while he still has the time.</p><p>The apartment is not really dirty but it is still dusty and neglected from both of their absences. He has to tidy it up first if he wants Gu Wei to come home to a clean flat.</p><p>The detective uses his remaining energy to dust and vacuum all the rooms in their home while sporting a sleepy expression with heavy lidded eyes. His eyelids are struggling to stay open so he doesn’t continue to bump against their furniture but it is a losing battle.</p><p>When he is approximately satisfied by the current state of his home, Chen Yu makes a quick meal out of a cup noodle. He has promised Gu Wei to eat better. He’ll begin to keep his word the day after because this day is just an extension of the previous one.</p><p>Finishing his instant noodles, the detective returns to bed after cleaning up for the night.</p><p>*</p><p>*      *</p><p>Chen Yu finally is alert enough on the fifth day at home. As he takes care of the content in the fridge, cleaning it up and throwing out all the perishables that rot in there, Chen Yu surveys the state of cleanliness. He doubts he has made a good job of tidying the apartment in his half asleep and one third delirious state.</p><p>And clearly, he has done a not so bad job of it, even though it is not up to his standards at all. How can he accept to subject Gu Wei to this pigsty of a flat ? The doctor deserves the best so Chen Yu will give him the best. Be it a clean and warm home or a soft and soothing bed.</p><p>He will never allow Gu Wei to live in a home where the fridge stinks. Never ever.</p><p>Armed with rubber gloves, protective goggles, gas mask as well as a ton of cleaning and disinfecting products, Chen Yu tackles the tiring task of shaping up their fridge.</p><p>Once he is done with the biggest, dirtiest and foulest hurdle in his mission, Chen Yu starts working on the laundry. He makes multiple machines so all their clothes, bed sheets and other fabrics smell fresh.</p><p>He then takes care of dusting and vacuuming once more the place. He opens all the windows to evacuate the closed up odor and let the breeze in. Chen Yu takes the time to beat the dust out of their couch and armchairs to let the heavy fabrics breathe.</p><p>And that’s how the detective fills the following days. He cleans until he is satisfied that not even one speck of dust can be seen. He even cleans the outside of all their windows until he could see through it.</p><p>It is only then that Chen Yu goes out to make a run for groceries. They absolutely are in need of fresh produce in their apartment, everything has been spoiled beyond recognition. Chen Yu refuses to make Gu Wei eat anything less than nutritious. He has even planned to take some culinary classes to feed good food to Gu Wei but he has never had the time to fulfill this resolution.</p><p>Each meal they have together that doesn’t come from delivery or from eating out, Gu Wei is the one making it. Chen Yu is a lost cause in the kitchen. He can knife down and make a whole massacre of the vegetables but he can’t slice or dice them. At all. They have both made this discovery when Chen Yu has wanted to surprise Gu Wei and has ended up destroying the kitchen. And another time, they have understood it hasn’t been a question of supervision when he’s showing his culinary skills. Because even when they have had a rare slow afternoon where they have planned to cook together, Chen Yu has nearly demolished everything that is edible while following Gu Wei’s directives.</p><p>That’s why, Chen Yu is determined to one day master cooking. Gu Wei needs a break from working, he can’t keep on being the one feeding them. When Gu Wei has relented and accepted to go out with Chen Yu after a long time of courting from the latter, Chen Yu has personally set an objective. He will be the most doting boyfriend ever and will sweep Gu Wei off his feet. The doctor will never want for anything when he’s with him. Chen Yu will provide anything and everything the former wants. And all Chen Yu needs from the other is for him to stay in his life. Maybe agreeing to marry him. But baby steps. That’s for later. Chen Yu has already planned everything ahead, he just needs to receive some signs from Gu Wei telling him he’s ready.</p><p>As he mentally moans and weeps over his lack of cooking skills, Chen Yu completes his shopping at the supermarket.</p><p>He feels strange going out for something as mundane as grocery shopping after being on high alert for one month where his ventures outside of the precinct have all been for investigation purposes. He isn’t used anymore to being able to walk at his own pace and without adrenaline coursing through his veins. His life, recently, has been an action-packed one.</p><p>One day, maybe, he’ll be able to have some outings with Gu Wei just for leisure. Maybe they’ll have their date days.</p><p>At least, he hasn’t scared any cashier or vendor with his gruff appearance or his ripe odor that always are present when he has just closed a case.</p><p>On his way back, Chen Yu remembers that even though he can’t boil water or even cut some defenseless vegetables, he still can beautifully make white rice. With the rice cooker. This, he has never failed. And Gu Wei has even complimented his white rice.</p><p>Then for dinner, he just needs side dishes and he’ll be set. Something simple will suffice. He feels like Gu Wei will be getting home tonight and judging by how he has needed five days to recover, then the doctor will be dead on his feet.</p><p>Yes. Chen Yu needs to buy simple and easy to eat food to accompany his white rice. It also needs to be filling yet not weighing on the stomach. Gu Wei will immediately want to sleep after reaching home.</p><p>With his lover’s comfort in head, Chen Yu detours to a discreet little restaurant. Gu Wei has always loved eating there. He orders light and fragrant dishes that he knows the doctor favors like char siu stuffed steamed vermicelli rolls, garlic cooked bok choy and boiled shrimps with soy sauce adorned with little slices of red chili peppers.</p><p>It is now time to finish the last little things at home so it’s ready to welcome Gu Wei.</p><p>Just as Chen Yu has predicted, Gu Wei gets back home that same night. With dragging feet, slouched shoulders, eyes almost closed all the way and a swaying body, Gu Wei clumsily bursts into their apartment. The doctor needs an instant to regain his breath and footing as he clutches on the door with the knob in his hand. All the while, Gu Wei keeps a constant flow of grumbling about how unlucky he is to come home the day the elevator ceases to function.</p><p>Having been alerted by the noise, Chen Yu rushes out of the kitchen where he has been just a moment ago finishing to put his washed and rinsed white rice grains in the rice cooker. He sees his boyfriend’s struggles and walks toward him to help him get back on his feet. Gu Wei doesn’t notice at first, his brain being too drained from lack of sleep, and thinks he’s alone. It’s only when Chen Yu circles one arm around his waist to help him stand straight that the exhausted doctor realizes his lover’s presence. Gu Wei weakly struggles in his hold to put some distance between the detective and himself.</p><p>“N-No… no touchy…. ‘m filthy… dirty…”</p><p>There is a slurring in his words, Gu Wei tries to communicate again that he doesn’t want Chen Yu to touch him as he’s filthy. He doesn’t want to dirty him but his slurring protests are gently hushed by his boyfriend as Chen Yu ignores his kitten-like struggles to escape his hold.</p><p>Oh, how Gu Wei needs to take a shower. He needs to feel clean and humane again. But then again, he needs sleep more than he needs to satisfy his needs to feel clean. Heavens, he needs so much sleep right now.</p><p>Feeling his Gu Wei dead on his feet on the verge of sleeping leaning against him, Chen Yu divests him of his outerwear and shoes then supports him to the bathroom after having made a stop in their room to gather new clean pajamas. Once there, the detective gently undresses Gu Wei taking care of always being in reach so that he can prevent the doctor from tumbling down. Chen Yu places Gu Wei on the counter in order to adjust the water temperature for the shower, the water to be neither too hot nor too cold because in the state the doctor is, a shock to the system will be entirely too unpleasant.</p><p>The detective then takes off all his clothes too so he can join Gu Wei in the shower and help him clean himself. This way, his boyfriend wouldn’t need to expend too much energy or risk any injury. And it’s always a pleasure for him to be able to care for him like that and share a shower with him.</p><p>Having stripped down to his birth suit, Chen Yu surveys the rapidly warming up bathroom to ensure that everything he needs for the foreseeable hour will be in reach before he turns back to Gu Wei. The doctor’s eyes are only open to slits and his brows are furrowed either to focus on staying awake or to battle off a splitting headache.</p><p>Oh ! Chen Yu has forgotten to take off Gu Wei’s glasses. He only remembers when he sees them fogged up and impairing the doctor's vision. It may explain why he has been frowning then.</p><p>Putting the glasses out of the way, Chen Yu helps Gu Wei down from his perch and leads him into the shower. He makes him lean all his weight back on Chen Yu’s body so they both can stand under the water spray. With Gu Wei propped up against him, the detective envelops him in his arms and ensures that none of his limbs is even near the cold walls surrounding them.</p><p>Hmm. Maybe a bath would have been more ideal…. Yes. A bath would have certainly been better but Gu Wei would have dozed off until he truly falls asleep and Chen Yu can’t let him do that. The doctor needs to sleep in a proper bed to compensate for his fatigue. And he still has to eat after being cleaned.</p><p>Tenderly, Chen Yu thoroughly wets both of them with the shower head and letting the water flow, the detective takes Gu Wei’s shampoo in hand. Squeezing a dollop of the liquid in the palm of his hand, he looks down to the latter to check on him while he lathers the shampoo with both of his hands. Gu Wei sighs in comfort and closes his eyes all the way.</p><p>Even if this is not the first time he takes care of the overtired doctor like that, it still humbles him to witness this blind trust from his lover. It humbles him but it also frightens him. He can’t help but fall in love again and again each time and he’s scared that one day, he will do something that will convince the doctor he is unworthy of his trust and take it back. It’s true that he has provided much effort to gain both his trust and his love but now he’s afraid to lose everything. He has gained so much since meeting Gu Wei. He can’t remember how to live without him in his life now. He isn’t sure he wants to but he would let him go if the doctor decides one day that he wants out.</p><p>Gu Wei stirring to burrow deeper in Chen Yu’s firmness breaks the latter from his morose thought.</p><p>The detective delicately works the shampoo in the doctor’s hair to neutralize all the time he has spent at the hospital saving patients’ lives. Chen Yu feels Gu Wei purr in content and his heart melts at the adorable vibrations. He doesn’t know what the future has reserved for him but he will always take care of Gu Wei, he will always protect him.</p><p>With a headful of shampoo foam, Gu Wei hums under his breath and reaches out for Chen Yu’s own bottle of shampoo, offering it up to him. The detective needs to take care of himself too.</p><p>Surprised that his boyfriend is coherent enough to differentiate between the multiple bottles present in their shower, Chen Yu accepts it in his foamy hand. Fine. He gets the message. Chen Yu quickly shampoos his hair so he can continue to wash the other one. His gestures are careful so as not to let any drop or foam of shampoo land on Gu Wei.</p><p>He then takes the shower head to rinse the foam off their head.</p><p>“Wei Wei, lean your head back a bit. I need to rinse your hair.”</p><p>Chen Yu puts one big hand over Gu Wei’s brows to cover his upper face and makes a slow pass across the top of his head to get all the froth. He feels the doctor leaning into his touch and slides his hand down to rub on the edge of his jaw.</p><p>Making sure that Gu Wei is secured as the doctor’s slight moment of awareness has reached its end, the detective rinses off the mess on his head. While he does it quickly enough not to let the cold settle in, Chen Yu still checks that his nearly unconscious lover is fine.</p><p>No water has taken advantage of his moment of indisposition to try and drown the unaware Gu Wei. Good.</p><p>Chen Yu then repeats the same process of lathering, working their respective chemical products in their hair then rinsing it off with the conditioner.</p><p>Only the sounds of the water touching down on the porcelain at their feet resonate around the room. Both of them are quiet. Chen Yu because he is focusing on balancing both their weights, the shower head, the hair products and the little room in their shower. Gu Wei because he is busy relaxing under the tender care of his boyfriend.</p><p>Then comes the moment of washing their bodies. This has always been a little of a struggle but Chen Yu has found the solution to make it to the end without any of them sustaining any injury.</p><p>The detective slowly lathers Gu Wei’s shower gel on his body. It has been a long time since they have played in the shower together and even though he isn’t aroused now, he still has many thoughts on the possibilities to make the other feel good with just his hands and the gel.</p><p>But this is for another day when Gu Wei is more awake.</p><p>Chen Yu rubs the viscous liquid on Gu Wei’s the whole length of his arms, then down his torso, not forgetting to apply it on his armpits. He circles around to put gel on the other’s back making his way down to his hips. Taking hold of the shower gel again, Chen Yu squeezes more of it in his hands and continues to wash Gu Wei. He kneels down in the shower, taking Gu Wei down with him, and arranges their legs so the doctor is sat between his spread knees while his front supports the former’s upper body.</p><p>This position makes cleaning their lower bodies so much easier ! He needs to adjust the water flow but at least this way, they aren’t in danger of falling and dislocating anything.</p><p>Happily, Chen Yu lathers shower gel on Gu Wei’s genital parts with which he is so familiar and then keeps on going down his lover’s long pair of legs until he reaches his feet. There, as he has done with the doctor’s hands and fingers, the detective rubs the gel in and makes sure to get between each protruding carpus.</p><p>Chen Yu can feel the little moans Gu Wei lets out from this treatment from where he has buried his face on the side of his neck.</p><p>“Wei-er, put your arms around my neck, I need to wash my body now.”</p><p>In order for Gu Wei not to slither down and end up on the floor of the shower when both their bodies are lathered up with shower gel, Chen Yu has discovered that having his boyfriend clinging to him is the best way.</p><p>And if he gets to feel the way their bodies slide against each other, well, that’s just because they’re in so intimate distance. No, he wouldn’t take advantage of Gu Wei like that and cop a feel ! His body just likes it.</p><p>Chen Yu clinically and dispassionately rinse his hands to take his own shower gel and lather up his body. It’s just not as interesting when he has to take care of his own body. It’s pretty boring. He doesn’t become as fascinated by it as he does when he cares for Gu Wei.</p><p>Chen Yu rinses the suds off of their bodies while Gu Wei becomes more alert.</p><p>After this relaxing shower, Gu Wei isn’t as tense as before even though his whole body still hurt from the long hours at the hospital. His eyes are still a little foggy and his brain keeps being filled with cotton but at least he has got back enough control of his limbs to wash Chen Yu’s face with his face wash while the latter does the same with his own face product.</p><p>But that is the extent of it. After this tiring act sapping all his renewed energy, Gu Wei slumps back on Chen Yu. He feels the detective move so to make a pass of a little colder water to rinse both of them for the last time.</p><p>As Chen Yu has expected, Gu Wei may have regained some energy with a relaxing shower to unknot his muscles but he still is too exhausted to support himself and come back to the waking world.</p><p>After getting them both back up to their feet, the detective reaches out to the drying rack and his hand comes back with a warm dry towel. Chen Yu dries Gu Wei first before wrapping him up in the fluffy warm towel to then carefully sweep him clean off his feet. Checking he wouldn’t bump his precious cargo against anything, Chen Yu slowly gets out of the shower in his naked state and perches the doctor in his arms back on the counter. This way, Gu Wei doesn’t need to stay on his feet and can continue to rest.</p><p>He checks again that Gu Wei is warm enough not to get a cold and only then does he take a towel to dry himself. He wraps it around his hips to free his hands to take smaller towels. One, he puts on Gu Wei’s head and the other he uses to vigorously rub on his short hair.</p><p>Once he is satisfied that his hair is dry enough, he lets the towel hang around his neck and takes hold of the one enveloping Gu Wei’s head. He treats the doctor’s hair with more care than he has done with his own hair and instead of rubbing vigorously, Chen Yu gently rubs the towel to dry off Gu Wei’s hair. With the towel, he massages the doctor’s head while he rubs the water off. He hears Gu Wei let out a deep exhale and concludes that the headache the former has been nursing must really be stubborn and present since he has got home. And, unhappily, Chen Yu deduces that Gu Wei hasn’t eaten any appropriate food the entire time he has been at the hospital.</p><p>Sighing in helplessness, Chen Yu can only take care of that now that he is home.</p><p>Satisfied that Gu Wei’s hair is dry enough, the detective putters around the bathroom to put their hair towels on the drying rack and then take down Gu Wei’s body lotion. He applies it all over the other’s body so it doesn’t get too dry and ends up making him uncomfortable. As he rubs it in, he takes every opportunity to press kisses on Gu Wei’s different body parts like his neck, his shoulders, his collarbones, his palms, his belly, his hips, his knees and his legs.</p><p>Chen Yu likes any part of Gu Wei. He likes to take his time to worship it anytime he has the time to do it. Gu Wei gets weirdly shy about it but nothing about him ever puts Chen Yu off.</p><p>Seeing the way Gu Wei smiles at the kisses, Chen Yu straightens up and gives him a deep kiss. He wants to imprint this lovely shy kiss to his lips.</p><p>Pressing a soft kiss on Gu Wei’s forehead, Chen Yu gets back to his self imposed task. He exchanges Gu Wei’s body lotion for the massage oil but a faint voice stops him on his tracks.</p><p>“A-Yu… lotion. Needs to hydrate your skin.”</p><p>Chen Yu can feel the whole weight of Gu Wei’s pout while listening to his slurring speech. He has hoped that Gu Wei would let it go for this once but no such luck. He really doesn’t like spreading lotion on himself. It is extremely uncomfortable and it makes his shirt stick to his skin the way it does when it’s summer and his sweat glues his shirt to his back. But lotion does it even in winter !</p><p>Turning back to face Gu Wei, Chen Yu sheepishly smiles. “Aa. Alright.”</p><p>Hoping to get to the end of this distasting task, Chen Yu quickly puts on his own lotion. Then as he puts all the product back to the cabinet, he sees the face creams and finally finds out what he has forgotten.</p><p>He applies his cream on his face first before taking Gu Wei’s in hand and helping him apply it. He kisses all over the doctor’s face before he rubs the cream on his face. He takes the opportunity of rubbing it on his skin to massage Gu Wei’s face.</p><p>“Yu-ge takes so good care of me~”</p><p>Chen Yu preens when he hears the doctor’s praise.</p><p>The detective rubs the body oil between his hands to warm it up and then massages Gu Wei’s body. He begins by caressing and rubbing the doctor’s neck, taking care to apply a little pressure on the back of his neck before making his way down to his collarbone and shoulders. There, he takes his time to finish unknotting the doctor’s tense muscles before attacking his arms and back when he makes the other one lean forward.</p><p>Chen Yu rubs the oil down the length of Gu Wei’s body until it is entirely slick up. He massages the doctor’s bottom then makes his way to his thighs. Chen Yu makes sure to apply enough pressure for maximum effect. From the whimpers emanating from Gu Wei’s open mouth and the way the doctor’s eyes are tightly scrunched, he knows he is doing a great job to rub the working pain away.</p><p>Chen Yu slides his hands down to Gu Wei’s calves and thoroughly massages them. He knows every time Gu Wei comes back from his long period at the hospital he feels like his body is one giant bruise where his knots of tension themselves have their own knots of tension. Constantly being on one’s feet and having bad sleeping patterns as well as sleeping on unappropriate surfaces will put a strain on one’s body.</p><p>Chen Yu finishes taking care of Gu Wei’s calves and goes for the big final. He takes one foot in hand and goes to town with his massage. The doctor is a mess of alternating continuous loud moans and deep sighs. His feet have been bothering him for many days but after spending such a big amount of time on his feet, he has got so used to it that he can’t make the difference between his feet cramping up or how it has been when his feet haven’t been tired at all.</p><p>Chen Yu concentrates his massage on the foot arch digging in it with his knuckles and using good pressure to the point Gu Wei’s toes are curling. Once he has finished with the arch, he focuses on each toe, taking them between his fingers one after the other then back again. Chen Yu forgets to massage neither the top of the foot nor the heel and back of it. He thoroughly rubs from above the ankle to the tip of the longest toe. And he does the same to the other foot after warming more oil between his palms.</p><p>Gu Wei has never stood a chance against this in depth treat to his body.</p><p>After this deliciously warm and relaxing massage, there is no way Gu Wei can come back to the waking world. The doctor has become a poodle of boneless relaxed goo; all putty and on the verge of succumbing to sleep.</p><p>Chen Yu mentally pats himself on the back for a work well done as he washes off his hand. He has massaged all the tension out of Gu Wei and has carefully focused on each part of his body.</p><p>The detective slips on the underwear he has previously got for Gu Wei then dresses him up in the softest pajamas. Taking a comb, Chen Yu finishes with the doctor by combing the drying hair back into place. Now that Gu Wei has been dressed, Chen Yu rapidly puts on his sleeping clothes too and brushes his hair in two or three swipes.</p><p>Chen Yu inspects that everything is back to its place, puts Gu Wei’s glasses in his pajamas’ pockets so he can set them down on the nightstand in their room on their way to the kitchen and then picks Gu Wei up in his arms.</p><p>He settles his treasure down on a chair at the table and lets him doze off for a bit as the detective goes to finish the final touches of their dinner. The rice is ready and has stayed in a warming mode in the cooker, Chen Yu uses the smirking rice spatula that Gu Wei recently bought to fluff the rice up and air it so it doesn’t stick together then he closes back the cover. He turns toward the warmed up takeaway. Thinking for a moment, Chen Yu decides to cut everything into bite sizes to make it easier for Gu Wei.</p><p>He peels the shrimps from head to tail then takes a pair of kitchen scissors to them so he can cut them into three parts. Next, Chen Yu pours the spicy soy sauce in a saucer where they can dip their morsels of shrimps in it. He uses his trusty pair of scissors to snip into smaller pieces the garlic baby bok choy and finally takes a pair of chopsticks to divide the vermicelli rolls into mouthfuls of pieces.</p><p>Now that the side dishes have been turned into easy bites, Chen Yu scoops two bowls of steaming hot rice and sets the table. He doesn’t forget to take a kitchen rag with him that he puts at arm distance for when he sits at the table.</p><p>Once the detective is satisfied that everything is ready and set in its proper place, Chen Yu draws closer to where Gu Wei is swaying from side to side at the table. He takes hold of the doctor before the latter can continue his uncalculated and unplanned descent from his chair. Heaving his lover up, Chen Yu takes his place on the chair and lowers the doctor on his lap.</p><p>Gu Wei comfortably leans back on Chen Yu’s firm and toned chest. He makes to turn around and nuzzle in the detective's neck but the latter stops him. Chen Yu wraps a secure arm around Gu Wei’s waist, resting his hand on his hip, and passes his other hand in the doctor’s hair.</p><p>“Wei-qin, it’s time to eat. You can sleep after having filled your stomach.”</p><p>As Chen Yu coaxes his boyfriend to eat dinner, the said boyfriend whines in protest. Gu Wei just wants to go to sleep and never wake up again. He doesn’t understand why Chen Yu would delay his rest. Why is he so cruel ?</p><p>“Yuuuuu-geeeeeee~”</p><p>Rubbing his cheek against the other’s hair, Chen Yu breathes in Gu Wei’s smell and presses little kisses on the top of his head. He uses the only pair of chopsticks he has got out to fish a piece of bok choy from the plate in front of him.</p><p>“Come on, QinQin. Airen, BaoBei. Aaaaaah~”</p><p>Chen Yu directs his price to Gu Wei’s closed lips however just as it touches his lips, the doctor turns his head away. Adjusting his aim, Chen Yu tries again to feed the vegetable to Gu Wei by changing direction but again, the latter turns away.</p><p>The corners of Chen Yu’s lips turn down in a slight pout as he ends up putting the bok choy in his own mouth. Humming in thought, Chen Yu chews on the slight bit of vegetable before laying the chopsticks down.</p><p>Alright then. Let’s bring out the big guns.</p><p>Wiping clean the hand that has been holding the chopsticks, Chen Yu takes a hold of a piece of shrimp and dips it in the sauce. He brings his hand near Gu Wei’s mouth and, kissing his temple, tenderly whispers to him “Open your mouth, Wei Wei.”</p><p>Gu Wei emits a confused sound before slightly parting his rosy lips. Chen Yu takes the opportunity to slip the shrimp in his mouth and with his thumb, rubs on Gu Wei’s moist lips.</p><p>And just like that, the doctor slowly chews and swallows his bite of food.</p><p>Chen Yu spends the whole dinner feeding Gu Wei this way, with his bare hands. He alternates between pieces of bok choy, shrimps, vermicelli and little clumps of rice that he balls up with his fingers.</p><p>All through the procedure, the doctor has tried to wake up enough to stay alert and feed himself but his efforts have been in vain. For, he always ends up being knocked out by the warmth of Chen Yu’s body behind him and stays in his half dozing state of a daze.</p><p>While Gu Wei chews on the food in his mouth, Chen Yu would then feed himself mouthfuls with the chopsticks. He doesn’t care if he dirties them, they’ll end up in the sink anyway. The rag he has had the foresight to place at his elbow has been stained with different food juices but at least, it guarantees that sauce doesn’t spatter on the floor.</p><p>Chen Yu makes Gu Wei stand on his own feet as he cleans their mess. He wants to make sure that the doctor digests his dinner and doesn’t end up with a stomach ache later. As the detective putters around the kitchen taking out tupperwares to put the leftovers in the fridge, putting dishes in the sink then washing them, wiping the table, Gu Wei is glued to his back. The doctor leans on Chen Yu and blindly follows him wherever the latter goes as the detective puts the kitchen back into order knowing how much Gu Wei hates seeing his kitchen dirtied.</p><p>All in all, cleaning after themselves eats more than half an hour of their time.</p><p>Content with the state of the room, Chen Yu puts a hand on Gu Wei’s overlapping ones on his front to secure them and slowly guides him back to the bathroom. He can feel the doctor stumbling over his feet behind him and supporting himself with Chen Yu’s firm form in front of him.</p><p>Once they reach the cooled down room, Chen Yu takes Gu Wei’s toothbrush, wets it and squeezes out some toothpaste on it. The doctor stays plastered against his back, letting his over-exhausted body follow any movement the detective does.</p><p>One toothbrush in hand, Chen Yu turns around in his Gu Wei’s hold to shepherd him towards the closed toilet seat. Taking place on it, the detective slips the doctor back in his lap in a way that puts Gu Wei astride with legs on the side. The latter takes small fistfuls of Chen Yu’s soft top and peeks up in a daze at the detective.</p><p>“Open up, it’s time to brush our teeth !”</p><p>Gu Wei takes some time before reacting, looking like he is deliberating on something. His head tilts on the side and his mouth produces a pout.</p><p>Right. Chen Yu has forgotten that when Gu Wei gets too tired and is unable to immediately sleep after reaching home, he would become all pouty and childish.</p><p>“Aaaaaah~”</p><p>Gu Wei opens his mouth to indicate for Chen Yu to brush his teeth for him.</p><p>
  <em> Wei-BaoBao is so cute !!! Hyaaaa~ </em>
</p><p>Chen Yu feels his heart skip a beat at the adorable sight.</p><p>Feeling wronged as he has done as asked but nothing is going on, Gu Wei closes his mouth and frowns at Chen Yu. Tightening his fists on his top, Gu Wei once again opens his mouth with a pointed “Aaaaah~” sound.</p><p>Alright then. Chen Yu apologizes to the doctor and delicately puts the toothbrush in then he steadily but gently brushes Gu Wei’s teeth. He makes sure to soften his brushes when he strokes on the innermost molars, he doesn’t want to make his boyfriend gag. Not like this at least. It would not be romantic or sexy at all. Chen Yu would feel extremely guilty for hurting Gu Wei and making him feel uncomfortable while brushing his teeth.</p><p>This act of brushing his lover’s teeth for him is more intimate than anything they have done together. This trust that the doctor shows him, Chen Yu will do whatever he can to preserve it and protect him. He will make sure he’s worthy of this.</p><p>Gu Wei emits some moaning sounds under the stimulating soft brushing that makes Chen Yu particularly pay attention to his expression. Yet, it doesn’t look like he has hurt him. The detective can feel Gu Wei’s hands kneading the handfuls of fabric in hands so it must be a reaction to being under the control of someone else. Trusting them with such a delicate part of their face mustn’t be easy.</p><p>Chen Yu removes the toothbrush from Gu Wei’s mouth so the doctor can get back to his feet and Chen Yu makes him go to the sink. With foamy paste gathered in his bulging mouth, the doctor looks like a squirrel. Chen Yu tells him to spit while he turns on the tap and gives him space to rinse his mouth reminding the doctor to guzzle it at least once to wash away all the toothpaste.</p><p>While Gu Wei is busy taking care of rinsing his mouth, Chen Yu quickly brushes his own teeth as he monitors that Gu Wei doesn’t lose his balance and bumps his head on the metal faucet. When Gu Wei straightens up and looks at his boyfriend with a proud smile on his face, Chen Yu proffers a clean face towel and softly pats dry the doctor’s face while still brushing his teeth.</p><p>Gu Wei’s eyes widen as he stares in awe at his lover.</p><p>Putting the towel in the doctor’s hands, Chen Yu takes his turn to rinse out the toothpaste from his mouth. As he straightens up, he can feel a towel being pressed on his face and Gu Wei dries his face for him the same ways as Chen Yu has done.</p><p>The detective’s heart melts from his lover’s gesture. Even tired out of his mind, Gu Wei still takes care of him and still shows how glad he is to have him. Chen Yu really can’t help but fall in love again.</p><p>Smiling handsomely at Gu Wei, Chen Yu thanks him for the help. This provokes a blush on the doctor’s face that stays and doesn’t leave for a long time.</p><p>Chen Yu guides Gu Wei one last time to the toilet so he can pee for the night and after washing their hands again, Chen Yu sweeps Gu Wei off his feet to put him down on their bed. While he lets the doctor sort out the bedding to his liking, the detective checks that the apartment is secured and all the locks have been locked before switching off all the lights.</p><p>He slides in beside Gu Wei who immediately rolls on top of him with his last energy. Now that he is on a soft surface and laying down, Gu Wei’s fatigue takes the upper hand and saps all the delirious energy from his mind and muscles.</p><p>Chen Yu embraces the doctor on him with both of his arms. He caresses up and down his back to sooth him and make it more expedient for him to find his unperturbed sleep. The fact he has had to change from an awake state then back to a sleeping state must have been more tiring than just remaining asleep but Gu Wei has needed to feed himself to recover some energy. If Chen Yu hasn’t impeded him from straight up sleeping after a shower, Gu Wei would have woken the next day with a splitting headache.</p><p>While one of his hands keeps on rubbing Gu Wei’s back, the other slips down to the doctor’s behind and fondly pats it. The hand on Gu Wei’s back makes its way up to his hair and stays there but the other one on the doctor’s bottom massages the plump ass under it until Chen Yu follows his boyfriend into dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QinQin 亲亲 Qīn qīn = Dear, darling<br/>
Airen 爱人 Àirén = Lover, love<br/>
BaoBei 宝贝 Bǎobèi = Baby, My precious/treasure</p><p>Pictures of food on twitter if you're curious ~</p><p>(I finally found how to put pics here !!! None of these pictures are mine.)</p><p>cr. Food pics : Google Search.</p><p>Char siu stuffed steamed vermicelli rolls</p><p>
  
</p><p>Boiled shrimps</p><p>
  
</p><p>Spicy soy sauce</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Baby bok choy with garlic</p><p>
  
</p><p>Gu Wei's smirking spatula</p><p>
  
</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/YYakitorii">Twitter</a> !!! I even have a <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/Yakitorii">CuriousCat</a> now !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>